Conspiracy
by tupidhead
Summary: Troy broke up with Gabriella because of the problems they had. Gabriella tells him how she feels over hundreds of people. Can she do it? GabriellaxTroy One-Shot!


This is a one-shot! and i hope you like it!!

* * *

A few weeks had past since Troy and Gabriella broke up. Gabriella had tried to move on but every time she'd try to find a guy, she freak out or break down. She missed Troy so much that it hurt. She couldn't get him out of her head. He's her addiction. Her first everything. She still loved him. But they had problems. They fought about stupid things but they always made up and said that they were stupid. But when Sharpay the Ice Queen tried to break them up. Gabriella got hurt and Troy got angry. They both couldn't take it. But troy said they would make it through this. But one day he just couldn't take it and he broke it off with Gabriella. She was devastated. She cried every night and still does till this day. She missed him. She wanted to feel safe again. Now that she's alone in the house and her mother is always away she's alone and Troy's not there to stay with her at night. But Gabriella asks Taylor or Kelsi sometimes. But now she's getting use to being alone. She was use to it before she met troy. So she doesn't mind but sometimes she wishes troy was there.

Gabriella lay on her bed. Writing in her book. She has been working on something for a while now. She heard the door open from downstairs. She jumped up she wasn't expecting anyone. She never locks the door. Troy warned her sometimes but she would forget to lock it. The door opened behind her. She was too scared to turn around. She heard footsteps coming towards her. A hand touched her shoulder and jumped up and screamed. She turned around to see Taylor. "Taylor you scared me!" she said clutching her chest.

"Sorry, I just came here to bring your DVD I borrowed." Taylor said waving the DVD in her hand. She put it back on Gabriella's DVD collection beside her TV. She walked over to Gabriella and noticed a note book. She knew Gabriella has been working on something but Gabriella never showed her. Gabriella was a quiet, shy, secretive girl. But one person she told everything to was Troy. But Taylor was her best friend. So sometimes she felt chosen over by Troy. "What are you working on?"

"Nothing, I'm just working on homework."

"On a Saturday night. Wow gabs." She said sarcastically.

"Here, read it, I didn't want to show you before I was finished." Gabriella gave her notebook to Taylor and she read it quietly. It took a moment for Taylor to finish.

"Is it a song?"

"Not particularly, but it's something I wrote to show my emotions." Gabriella said. "I figured it was a song so I already finished the beat, so it's all ready for anyone."

"It does sound like a song, it's really good gabs." Taylor said sitting down beside her. "You know, there's a talent show on Friday night. You should sing this."

"No, I can't, I never sang in an audients alone."

"C'mon Gabs you're a great singer, you should." Pleaded Taylor.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Taylor sighed

"Okay, I'll see you later than."

"Bye."

"Bye."

It's Wednesday morning and Gabriella has been thinking about the talent show. Should she do it? But she was scared being alone in front of hundreds of people. Troy was always by her side. She stopped and looked at the signs that said 'Friday night talent show, last night to enter.'

She continued to walk and stopped, Troy with another girl in his arms. She swore her heart broke in two. They were walking towards her. She didn't want to speak with him. She continued to walk and stopped again and went in the girl's washroom. She walked in one of the stables and locked herself in there. She opened her notebook and looked at the page she was working on. It was about 

her and troy. She wanted to tell him how she felt about the break up. But face-to-face wouldn't really help for her. She wants to tell him how she feels but how? She looked in her book bag and opened the crumbled up paper. It was about the talent show. It's either telling him in person or over a song. But telling him in person would be emotional and she doesn't like to cry in front of people. The song would help her to tell him …._right?_

She walked out of the washroom and checked if Troy wasn't there. The coast was clear. She walked to her next class and remembered she was sharing a class with him and Troy was her partner. She stopped in front of a door and the sign said the auditorium. She opened the door and saw not very many people in the room. But she saw Taylor. It's either join or see troy and talk to him.

She closed the door and made a loud noise and everyone stopped and looked at her. "Ah, Miss. Montez you thinking of joining?"

She stopped and a thought about it for a moment. She slowly nodded her head and walked down the stairs and walked up to Taylor.

* * *

"Mr. Troy Bolton, where is you're science partner?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"I don't know, Mrs. Granger. She was suppose to be here."

The teacher sighed "Okay, also Sharpay's partner isn't here so you could team up with her."

"Great." Troy mumbled under his breath and nodded and Sharpay came running towards him and sat down on the stool. She smiled sheepishly. Troy smiled uncomfortably and scooted away from her which she scooted closer to him. And Troy buried his face in his hands. He took out his phone and went down on his contacts. He stopped on one name. Gabriella. He send her a text.

'_Where are you?' _it took a moment for her to send back.

'_I'm in the auditorium'_

'_Why?'_

'_I'm joining the talent show.' _

_Talent show? _Troy thought.

It's Friday night it's the night of the talent show Gabriella has been freaking out about if she'll mess up or not. But Chad and Taylor have been calming her down. With Troy he's been thinking about Gabriella none stop. Gabriella never joined a talent show without him. She hasn't performed alone in front of an audients before. Troy felt like something was going to go wrong. Should he go? He does miss Gabriella. He even regrets breaking up with her. But the pressure Sharpay brought to them, Troy just couldn't take it. But before everyone knew Troy and Gabriella were together they kept it a secret because of his popularity. But later on he figured nothing matters his rep doesn't matter. He loved Gabriella and he would do everything for her, even if it meant destroying his reputation. He looked down at his watch it was almost time for Gabriella's performance. He grabbed his jacket, grabbed his keys and ran out his room ran down the stairs and out the door. He started the car and drove off.

"Gabriella ready in five." Said the one of the back stage worker Gabriella nodded and fixed her hair. She was wearing a white and black strapless dress, her hair down with her curly hair. She put on her medium size hoop earrings. She stood up and flattened her dress.

Troy drove down the street. He made a low growl when the red light showed. He looked down at the clock, three minutes. He looked side to side, he looked back no one was around. He couldn't miss one bit of her performance. He drove off and which made the tires a screech sound. He drove over the speed limit. But slowed down when he saw a car.

"Please welcome, Gabriella Montez, this is her first time singing solo." Said Ms. Darbus.

Everyone applauded as Gabriella stepped on the stage as Ms. Darbus stepped off. She looked at down in front of the row where the jocks were suppose to be. In the middle was troy suppose to sit. But he wasn't there.

"This is a song I made. And I hope you like it." Gabriella said quietly.

Troy made it to the school and stopped in front of the school entrance. He ran inside. He ran down the hall way and made it to the auditorium. He opened the door and saw Gabriella. She was beautiful. He was speechless and felt himself move.

Music began to play, Troy sat down and smiled. It was quiet for a moment the music played and Gabriella wasn't singing. Every one in the whole room stared at her and waited for her to sing. She was scared but she had to face her fear. She closed her eyes and began to sing.

'_Please speak softly, for they will hear us,  
And they'll find out why we don't trust them'_

She opened her eyes. She saw everyone still staring at her.

'_Speak up dear cause I cannot hear you  
I need to know why we don't trust them'_

She looked down at the front row. She saw troy and she froze. But inside she was smiling she was happy he was there. The music had stopped and she was still frozen. He smiled at her and nodded. She looked over to the band and nodded. And the music began to play again.

'_Explain to me this conspiracy against me  
And tell me how I've lost my power'_

Troy was still staring at her. He felt a hand on his shoulders but still kept his eyes on Gabriella. "Troy?" someone whispered behind him. He looked behind him to see Rachel. His Girlfriend for two weeks. "C'mon let's go some where private." She smiled seductively.

"It's always about sex with you right?" He looked back at Gabriella and Rachel took his hand off his shoulder. He had never rejected something like that. But he wants a relationship more than sex, someone else way different from Rachel someone like Gabriella.

'_Where can I turn? Cause I need something more  
Surrounded by uncertainty I'm so unsure  
Tell me why I feel so alone cause I need to Know to whom do I owe'_

Troy smile slowly faded as the lyrics of the song reminded him about his relationship with him and Gabriella. Gabriella held her stomach as she still felt uncomfortable in front of the hundreds of people.

'_Explain to me this conspiracy against me  
And tell me how I've lost my power'_

Gabriella caught something shiny around Troy's neck. She noticed something familiar. It's the necklace she gave him when they were still together. She smiled as she saw it. She let go of her stomach and held the microphone with both hands. But this line made her feel sick, it reminded her that day a week before they broke up. _'We'll make it through this, I promise.' _Those words came from Troy's mouth. She took his word she thought they would be okay. But a week later everything went worse.

'_I thought that we'd make it  
Because you said that we'd make it through  
And when all security fails  
will you be there to help me through'_

Troy remembered he had promised those words. He felt ashamed of himself. He left her just when she needed him.

'_Explain to me this conspiracy against me  
And tell me how I've lost my power …Ahhhh'_

Gabriella stood there and Troy stared up at her. He still loves her and nothing can change that. He made a mistake before and he wants her back. but can she forgive him for what he did. The music slowly faded as the one more line from her mouth came out and the music stopped.

'_I've lost my power'_

Everyone stood up and applauded. Gabriella smiled and waved and walked over to the stairs. Troy watched her step off the stage and followed her. She walked in one of the dressing rooms. She heard the door open. She looked in the mirror and saw troy. "Troy, what are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you." He walked up to her, Gabriella still looking at him in the mirror. "You were amazing, Gabi."

Gabi. He hasn't called her that in along time. She missed how he said it. She never liked anyone who said the name her father gave her that nickname. And she would break down if anyone who said it. But for troy it was different. She loved the way he said. "Where's your girlfriend?" she spats.

He looked down at the floor and inhaled deeply he looked up at her. "I don't love her, Gabi."

"Then why are you with her?" She asked she turned around and faced him. "If you don't love her then why are you still with her?"

"I guess I felt alone." He said leaning towards her. He looked down at her lips he missed how they tasted. He crashed his lips with hers. She deepened the kiss but he has a girlfriend. She pushed him away. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this, Troy, I'm not going to be your second, I won't."

"You don't have to be."

"What?"

"I'll leave her, I'll leave her for you, I don't love her Gabi, I love you only you." But before she could say anything he kissed her again but this time she didn't push her away. They held each other tight. She missed him. They slowly parted from the kiss.

"I love you too." He smiled and began to make out again.

"Gabriella, C'm-" They broke the kiss and saw Kelsi. "Sorry to interrupt but they're going to announce the winner."

Gabriella nodded and looked at Troy. "I'll see you later." He kissed her again. Gabriella walked out of the room. She walked on the stage and stand in the row were the other contestants were standing.

"Everyone did an amazing job but tonight we have to choose the winner." Ms. Darbus said. "And the winner is." She slowly opened the envelope. Gabriella was nervous she wasn't hoping to win but she was still excited to hear the winner. "Gabriella Montez!" Everyone jumped and started to cheer and yell out Gabriella's name. She was shocked, she wasn't expecting to win. But she won.

"What?!" Someone yelled in a high pitched voice. She looked over to the voice. The voice belongs to Sharpay. She looked furious. She had lost again. Before she said anything else her brother Ryan covered her mouth and walked off the stage and the others followed except Gabriella. She walked over to Ms. Darbus and she gave Gabriella the trophy.

She looked at the audients and held the trophy in the air and people cheered louder. She looked over to troy who was smiling a clapping. "Gabriella." The crowed said her name. first they started low then higher, higher and higher. See looked over to Ms. Darbus confused.

"They want an encore, Miss. Montez." She gave her the microphone and the people cheered louder.

A/N: Gabriella voice will be 'Italic' and the background singers will be underlined.

Everyone contestant had to have a second song. Luckily she had one. If she hadn't had one she wouldn't know what to do. The music began to play.

_oh no, i just keep on falling_  
(back to the same old)  
_and where's hope, when misery comes callin_  
(oh my way-eh)  
_with your fate, you'll trigger a landslide_  
(misery)  
_and kill off this common sense of mind_  
(I'm not letting go oh!)  
_And find out not everyone's worth pleasing_  
(wahha)  
_you'll trigger a landslide_  
(misery)  
_to kill off this chronic state of mind_

it takes acquired minds, to taste to taste to taste this wine  
you can down it with your eyes  
so we don't need the headlines  
we don't need the headlines  
we just want

everybody sing  
like it's the last song you will ever sing  
tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now  
everybody live, like it's the last day  
you will ever see  
tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now

right now, you're the only reason

it takes acquired minds, to taste to taste to taste this wine  
you can down it with your eyes  
so we don't meet the headlines

(no we don't want you're headlines!)  
_we just want!_  
(we were born for this)  
_alright so you think you're ready  
okay then you say this with me, go:  
we were born for this  
_(we were born for this)  
_we were born for this_  
(we were born for this)  
_we were born for  
we were born for...__tell me tell me can you feel the pressure now_  
(we were born for this)  
_we were born for this_

everybody sing  
like it's the last song you will ever sing  
tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now  
everybody live, like it's the last day  
you will ever see  
tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now

everybody sing  
like it's the last song you will ever sing  
tell me tell me do you feel the pressure...

alright so you think you're ready  
okay then you say this with me, go:  
we were born for this

everybody sing  
like it's the last song you will ever sing  
tell me tell me can you feel the pressure  
everybody live, like it's the last day  
you will ever see

everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
tell me tell me can you feel the pressure  
tell me tell me can you feel the pressure  
we were born for this

Gabriella breathed heavily. The crowed cheered loudly. She looked over to Troy and smiled. She was proud of herself. She has troy back and she overcame her fear. She blew kisses to the crowed and Taylor, Chad and Troy came running towards her. Troy grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. She squealed and laughed out loud. "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!!" The crowed began to chant. They both looked at each other. Troy rolled his eyes playfully. And Gabriella giggled. They both crashed their lips together. The crowd cheered again. Rachel glared at them and stomped out the room. They both parted and looked at the crowed. Troy let go of her and spread his arms towards her. Gabriella bowed and waved her hands and blew kisses at the crowd. They walked off the stage.

"You were amazing Gabriella!" Taylor said.

"Yes you were." Troy said, hugging her tight.

"We're going to go, you two need time alone." Taylor grabbed Chad's arm and walked off.

"You were great Gabi."

"Thank you." Troy kissed her. "We'll make it through this time." Troy said in her ear. "I promise."

She didn't have to say anything. Something told her he was telling the truth. She took his word. But with the drama that might come up in the future. They'll make it through.

The End.

REVIEW!! PLEASE!! The songs; the first one is called 'conspiracy' like the title by paramore and the second one 'born for this' by paramore again. Thank you please comment if you like it!!


End file.
